Sam
Overview Sam is a clone of Goku who was raised on Planet Vegeta who met Bills at a very young age. The technology from Cloning was stolen by the Tuffles. The cloning made him a lot stronger then a normal Saiyan but still needed a lot of training by Bills. He was trained by him for 20 years and learned a lot of his moves and abilities. He is almost immortal and was used to save a bunch of Saiyans from a bunch of gods which could destroy galaxies. He managed to beat them all. Whenever he gets angry he destroys many things and kills many people. He is ageless and therefore cannot die by old age. He has a lot of powerful attacks like the God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere and the Super Kamehameha. Personality Sam is a funny but a serious person and very smart. If any opponent tries to kill him he would try to destroy them with ease. He is a hero and always plans on taking people no matter what will happen. He lets his power get the better of him when he gets angry. He always likes having fun fighting a lot of opponents. If he has no fun he kills them all very quickly. After the fight against Nikad I managed to become a lot stronger with the Jade Serprent. Powers Flight: He can fly for an long time which is almost unlimited Ki: He can shoot powerful ki blasts which can destroy planets Telepathy: He can read people's mind and send them flying everywhere and control people's bodies. Super Kamehameha: An extremely powerful energy technique which is one of his common moves Karate Chop: He can Karate Chop people around the neck breaking their neck almost killing them Pressure Point: He can attack them multiple times over the body and almost kill them in a few strikes Wrath of the God of Destruction: The attack he used to destroy the Alien gods God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere: An overkill attack which at full power can bend time and space. It can also destroy galaxies in mere seconds. Meteor Combination: One of his rush attacks with a giant energy blast at the end of the rush. Dragon Fist: It summons a Dragon to do lots of damage Instant Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha which you use Instant Transmission on and then fire the attack. It does more damage then a Super Kamehameha. Eye Lasers: Fires lasers from the eyes doing a lot of damage Twin Dragon Shot: This was one of the attacks I made myself instead of Bills teaching me it. It's a Kamehameha with two energy balls and then I kick them in the face. Bullet Gun Energy Blast: A bunch of energy blasts which are super powerful and can cause a lot of damage. This was one of the attacks I learnt myself. They are super fast much like bullets but a lot faster and I mean a lot faster. They are incredibly powerful and are about as powerful as a Super Kamehameha. Brutal Destruction: A giant punch in the stomach and a kick in the neck with this extremely powerful energy blast at point blank range. I also roundhouse kick them. Sword Creating: I can create swords out of small objects like Janemba making me do lots of Sword attacks like the Shining Sword Attack and the Dimension Sword Attack as two examples. Super Breath Cannon: A energy wave from the mouth doing lots of damage. First used in the rematch against Leogian. Fights Sam vs Leogian = Lost but able to put up a good fight. Sam vs Nikad = Undecided fight because we both left Sam vs Lumakai: Lumakai won but it was pretty close Sam vs Shadic = Lost and I had to give up. I got beat up badly due to me being too slow Sam vs Geyser = Won with some problems but I managed to beat my opponent with somewhat ease. But now he has Super Saiyan 4. Sam vs Ethan: Lost but it was a close match. Mostly cause I was exhausted and he was stronger then me to begin with. He also hit me in my Pressure Points with a Death Beam. SSJG Sam vs SSJ4 Geyser: Lost because I had to leave but we were basically equal in power. Sam vs Nikad rematch: Won but had a lot of trouble. Won because of Dragon Fist. He gave up. When I went Super Saiyan 2 I beat him up badly as he was in base. Sam vs Yuri = Undecided as I had to leave. I had advantage at times and so did he. It was very difficult of a fight due to him being stronger by training as well but I was still x2 stronger then him. I was 100x stronger then my base before this battle and he was 50x stronger then his base after the training. Sam vs Geyser rematch = Equal matched. We both had advantages at times but we managed to be a tie because both fighters were knocked out. At one time I went angry and beat him up by a lot and in our both bases I was 102.5x stronger then him due to the Jade Seprent and I took no damage by his attacks and I was toying him for a while. However his Super Kaio-Ken equaled it out with my a lot higher speed and strength. Sam vs Yuri rematch = Yuri lost because he gave up the fight. He went pretty insane and couldn't fight as well because of Ultra Super Saiyan God. He managed to have an advantage at times in the battle but I managed to get him with a lot of Wrath of the God of Destruction Attack with a lot more power then usual and he almost got knocked out by a very powerful special bullet. I also had the advantage at times with the Dragon Fist and Instant Kamehameha. Not a massive one though. Sam vs DJ = A totally even match all the way through with both me and DJ having advantages at times. He went a bit insane though as he got desperate and tried to blind me but I had some good attacks such as the Dragon Fist and the Instant Kamehameha and Wrath of the God of Destruction doing a lot of damage. It was a tie because I had to leave so we couldn't really call the match on who would win. We went from Earth to Space to a planet on this weird dimension. In the end DJ was trying to kill me. Sam vs Yuri training battle: I won the fight. Yuri had to become back to a normal Saiyan because of the Ultra Super Saiyan God. Very equal match but I was stronger in the end. I also learnt the Ultra Super Saiyan God transformation after this fight. Sam vs Yuri vs Bage = Undecided for me vs Yuri but Bage lost this but it was very close. I was getting beaten up a bit but thankfully my new telepathy attacks and my energy wave attacks helped me a lot. In the end Yuri just couldn't be bothered to fight anymore. I backhanded Yuri and Bage as well. It was a very big fight. Sam, Nikad and Yuri vs Shadic = Undecided and I don't want to explain what happened as it will take too long. So yeah.W hen we fused it was a tied match cause we unfused and he stopped fighting. Though it's likely we would have lost if he carried on with the fusion running out. We did destroy most of the universe in our fight though but it came back with the Dragon Balls. None of our attacks really did that much damage. In round 1 when I fought on my own I got my butt kicked badly. We managed to get in some really nice attacks with the fusion but nothing really happened. Fire Super Saiyan 4 while we were all fused couldn't even beat this guy. Let me tell you guys Shadic is defintely one of the most powerful RP characters here with that speed. However we was still not quite at full power. The Ultimate Kamehameha did a lot as did the Heat Vision but it still wasn't enough to beat this guy even with the power up Nikad's character added to the fusion. Sam vs Leogian rematch: This was an extremely close fight. Our skills of sword fighting was exactly equal and neither really had the advanatage. Leogian had to pull himself to not supressing by 6 and the last was 7 meaning he was close to full power. However I lost due to a Dragon Fist. The fight was very hard but I still managed to do very well. I have to admit I didn't even use all of my attacks myself against Leogian. Transformations Super Saiyan: My weakest transformation with a 50x base. Super Saiyan 2: Stronger then Super Saiyan but still not that useful but sometimes it is. 100x base Super Saiyan 3: Quite useful but the energy drain is a bit annoying. 400x base Super Saiyan 4: Very useful and is used a lot. Has a lot of power and usually when I end up in this form we're around equal. 4000x base Super Saiyan God: Just as helpful as Super Saiyan 4 really but it's more powerful and has a time limit. 13,000x base Ultra Super Saiyan God: My most powerful transformation with a 200,000x base. It was first used against Yuri. Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles